This invention relates generally to bobbins and more particularly to an apparatus for storing in an arranged condition bobbins which are filled or partially filled with yarn or thread and the like.
In making of clothing, for example dresses, many colors and types of threads or yarns are used. When the bobbins are supplied for making of clothing or the like they may be stored in a box and are not readily accessible during work. Furthermore, while some of them may be partially used then used again the bobbins may become scattered throughout the workroom and it is troublesome to find the desired bobbin. The partially filled bobbins may likewise be stored in containers which makes their accessibility reduced.